Monsville: Un pueblo sobrenatural
by Takari D.A
Summary: Resumen: La familia Yagami se muda a un pequeño y extraño pueblo conocido como Monsville para así iniciar una nueva vida, pero en ese lugar todas las personas aparentan tener una gran felicidad. Los hermanos Yagami pronto descubrirán que en ese extraño pueblo las cosas no son lo que parecen y que hay que tener cuidado en quién confías.
1. ¡Prólogo!

** ¡Prólogo!**

La luz y la oscuridad resultan ser tan diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo resultan ser tan iguales.

No puedo decir que esta historia sea una llena de romance ni tampoco que sea una historia llena de paz, pero **¿**Cómo es posible que tan repentinamente una vida relativamente normal de un giro tan drástico**?**. Al llegar a un pequeño y extraño pueblo, los hermanos Yagami se verán envueltos en un destino lleno de peligros y cosas fuera de lo normal. Ellos pronto vivirán unas grandes e increíbles anomalías que ni siquiera hubieran creído ni en sus sueños más locos, pero **¿**Vale la pena arriesgar tu propia vida por un individuo de quien te acabas de enamorar**?**.

Todos los seres humanos le temen a las cosas desconocidas y a las fuerzas del mal, pero aun así tanto Taichi como Hikari lucharan por el bienestar de muchas personas para no perder a ningún ser querido.

Es verdad que la vida puede llegar a ser muy cruel y algunos piensan que quitársela será lo mejor, pero **¿**Y los qué no la tienen**?** **¿**Qué es lo que hacen esos individuos**?** Algunos de ellos aceptan la realidad y prefieren esconderse entre las sombras, pero otros prefieren atacar y asustar a los que les tienen tanto miedo **¿**Sabes cómo se los conoce a esos individuos**?** Vampiros, ellos son conocidos como vampiros.


	2. Capítulo I- Bienvenidos a Monsville

** Capítulo I- Bienvenidos a Monsville**

Un hombre de unos 38 años de edad, de tez blanca, de ojos marrones y de cabello castaño estaba manejando un auto muy antiguo del año 1980 por una carretera donde no transitaban muchos vehículos. En los alrededores lo único que se podía ver eran algunos cuantos árboles y plantas, el panorama no había cambiado durante algunos varios kilómetros.

En el auto se podía ver que también venían la mujer del hombre y sus dos jóvenes hijos. Ella estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto mientras que leía un pequeño folleto con una gran sonrisa y atención. Ellos estaban sentados en los asientos de atrás mientras que miraban los alrededores con mucho cansancio y aburrimiento.

-**¿**A qué hora llegamos**?**- Preguntó el hijo mayor de la familia por octava ocasión, su nombre completo es Taichi Yagami aunque prefiere que todos lo llamen Tai.

-**¡**A la hora que haya que llegar**!**- Respondió su padre con algo de enfado ya que él odiaba esa insoportable actitud malhumorada que en ocasiones tenía su hijo mayor, su nombre completo es Susumu Yagami.

-Tai… Cuando el panorama cambie de árboles a casas ya habremos llegado a nuestro destino- Dijo su madre con un poco más de amabilidad que su esposo, su nombre completo es Yuuko Yagami.

-Hermano **¡**Ten un poco de paciencia**!**- Dijo la hija menor de la familia con una gran sonrisa, su nombre completo es Hikari Yagami aunque prefiere que todos la llamen Kari.

La familia Yagami siguió su camino hasta que efectivamente el panorama se tornó lleno de casas por todos los alrededores.

Ellos se estaban dirigiendo hacia un pequeño y extraño pueblo, conocido como Monsville para así iniciar una nueva vida.

-Papá… **¿**Por qué tuvimos que mudarnos de Odaiba**?**- Preguntó Taichi aunque ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Tu madre y yo ya te dijimos la razón-

-Pero **¿**Es que no se dieron cuenta de que Kari y yo dejamos muchas cosas atrás**?**-

-Tai… Sé que para tu hermana y para ti les fue muy difícil aceptar todos estos cambios, pero necesitábamos esto… Ya verás que dentro de poco harán un montón de amigos geniales- Dijo Susumu mientras que trataba de no discutir con su hijo mayor.

-Mira esto **¡**Tan sólo lee lo que está escrito en el folleto**!**- Dijo Yuuko mientras que le entregaba a Taichi el pequeño folleto que ella estaba leyendo hace unos momentos -**¡**Léelo en voz alta**!**-

_ -**"**Bienvenidos a Monsville**:** Este pequeño pueblo resulta estar situado entre el Bosque Everfree y la Bahía Netwoork. El bello Monsville es eterno e increíble, pero el pueblo también tiene una cara misteriosa. Gracias a los rumores de una extraña y antigua maldición, el Pueblo de Monsville empezó a ser un gigantesco imán para lo sobrenatural. Se cree que este pueblo esta maldito**"**-_

-Da miedo- Dijo Hikari después de escuchar lo que Taichi había leído en ese pequeño folleto.

-**¡**Sí**!** Pero lo sobrenatural es una cosa muy divertida y emocionante **¿**No lo creen**?**- Preguntó Susumu mientras que esperaba a que sus dos hijos pensaran igual que él.

-Seguro… El misterio es muy divertido y emocionante- Dijo Taichi con una cara de fastidio.

-Hijo… Entiende que lo estamos haciendo para que ustedes dos logren tener todo lo mejor- Dijo Yuuko mientras que esperaba a que la actitud de su hijo mayor cambiara un poco.

-Lo sé- Dijo Taichi mientras que miraba por la ventanilla del auto como un chico y una chica estaban buscando algo con una especie de detector de metales.

-Papá **¡**Ten cuidado**!**- Gritó Hikari al ver como casi atropellan a un hombre que rondaba los 80 años de edad.

-Lo sentimos mucho **¿**Se encuentra usted bien**?**- Preguntó Yuuko con una mirada muy apenada.

-No puede ser... No deberían estar aquí… No están a salvo aquí **¡**Este lugar no es seguro**!** Váyanse…- Dijo ese hombre con una cara de espanto mientras que se empezaba a alejar del auto -Váyanse de aquí **¡**No es seguro**!** No **¡**No es seguro**!**-

-Ese hombre es muy extraño- Dijo Hikari sin entender nada de lo que ahí acababa de pasar.

-Bienvenidos a Monsville- Dijo Taichi mientras que miraba como ese extraño hombre se marchaba de ahí tambaleándose.

Después de eso, la familia Yagami siguió su camino hasta que Susumu se estacionó enfrente de una hermosa casa de dos pisos, con paredes blancas y con un hermoso jardín al estilo japonés con una gran fuente en el centro.

-**¿**Vamos a vivir aquí**?**- Preguntó Hikari mientras que miraba a su nueva casa muy sorprendida.

-Sí- Respondió Yuuko mientras que bajaba del auto -**¿**Te gusta**?**-

-Me encanta-

-A mí también- Dijo Taichi con una gran sonrisa mientras que miraba completamente embobado la casa que sería su nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante.

-Si les gusto por fuera esperen a verla por dentro- Dijo Susumu mientras que sacaba algunas cuantas cajas del baúl del auto.

-Entremos- Dijo Taichi mientras que agarraba a su hermana menor de la muñeca y la empujaba hacia adentro de la casa.

-Sí-

Cuando los hermanos Yagami entraron, tanto Taichi como Hikari casi se desmayan por la gran impresión que se llevaron.

La enorme puerta de entrada daba al living en donde había una gran escalera que llevaba a la segunda planta en donde se encontraban todos los dormitorios. A la izquierda de las escaleras se encontraba una puerta que daba a la cocina que estaba conectada con la puerta del comedor. A la derecha de las escaleras se encontraba una puerta movediza que daba al enorme jardín trasero que estaba rodeado por una alta y negra reja en la cual estaban enredadas algunas cuantas plantas.

-**¿**Qué opinan**?**-

-Papá… Esta casa esta… Completamente alucinante- Dijo Taichi con una gran sonrisa.

-Mi tonto hermano tiene razón… Esta casa está increíble- Dijo Hikari con una gran sonrisa.

-Hijos **¿**Por qué no van a elegir sus nuevas habitaciones**?**- Preguntó Susumu mientras que ponía las mismas cajas que había sacado del baúl del auto en el suelo de su nuevo hogar.

-Seguro- Respondieron los hermanos Yagami mientras que subían las escaleras para dirigirse directo hacia la segunda planta en donde se encontraban todos los dormitorios.

Al subir las escaleras, los hermanos Yagami se encontraron con un largo pasillo que tenía muchas puertas.

Taichi abrió la primera puerta que estaba del lado derecho, era una habitación muy grande que tenía vista de la Bahía Netwoork.

Hikari abrió la primera puerta que estaba del lado izquierdo, era una habitación muy grande que tenía vista del Bosque Everfree.

-**¡**Vaya**!** Que hermosa vista tiene- Susurró Hikari mientras que dirigía su mirada hacia el Bosque Everfree con una gran sonrisa.

-**¡**Papá**!** **¡**Mamá**!** Nosotros ya hemos encontramos nuestras respectivas habitaciones- Gritó Taichi desde su nueva habitación que al parecer le encantó.

Después de que Taichi anunciara eso, sus padres fueron a ver cuáles habitaciones eligieron.

-Las dos tienen unas vistas increíbles- Dijo Susumu con una gran sonrisa mientras que miraba hacia la Bahía Netwoork por la ventana de la nueva habitación de Taichi.

-**¡**Taichi**!** **¡**Hikari**!**… Aún es temprano **¿**Por qué mejor no salen a conocer el pueblo un poco mientras que su padre y yo desempacamos todas nuestras cosas**?**- Preguntó Yuuko con mucho cariño mientras que miraba a sus dos hijos.

-Mamá **¿**Estas segura**?** **¿**No quieren que les ayudemos**?**- Preguntó Hikari con la interrogante en su cara.

-No te preocupes **¡**Nosotros nos haremos cargo de eso**!** Tú y tu hermano pueden ir a caminar por el pueblo- Dijo Susumu mientras que miraba a su hija menor con una gran sonrisa.

-Si ustedes lo dicen de esa manera **¡**Yo me apunto**!**... Voy a ir a conocer el pueblo **¿**Tú vienes**?**- Preguntó Taichi mientras que se dirigía a su hermana menor con una gran sonrisa.

-Seguro-

Los hermanos Yagami se despidieron de sus padres y después salieron de su nueva casa para ir a recorrer el pueblo de Monsville.

Estuvieron paseando durante unos 10 minutos hasta que llegaron hacia una pequeña plaza en donde se encontraban algunos cuantos chicos jugando al Fútbol y como Taichi es un gran aficionado a ese deporte, se dirigió hacia donde esos chicos estaban jugando mientras que Hikari sólo lo seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Hola **¿**Puedo jugar**?**- Preguntó Taichi con una gran sonrisa mientras que esperaba a que esos chicos lo aceptaran.

-Seguro **¡**Puedes entrar**!**- Respondió uno de los chico con una gran sonrisa mientras que le daba señales a Taichi para que entrara al partido. Él era un chico de unos 18 años de edad, de tez morena, de ojos azules y cabello negro. Tenía puesto una remera azul oscuro, unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas deportivas también negras.

Mientras que Taichi y esos chicos jugaban al Fútbol, Hikari se sentó en un banco que se encontraba cerca de ahí y sólo se dispuso a mirar como jugaban.

Los chicos estuvieron jugando durante algunos cuantos minutos hasta que de repente todas las luces que se encontraban cerca de ese lugar se encendieron.

-Ya es la hora… Tenemos que irnos de aquí- Dijo el mismo chico que dejó que Taichi jugara -Nos veremos después, amigo-

-Bueno, pero **¿**Qué pasa**?**- Preguntó Taichi sin entender porque todos tan repentinamente comenzaron a actuar tan raro.

-**¿**No lo sabes**?**… Sera mejor que ustedes dos también se vallan de aquí antes que sea demasiado tarde…- Fue lo último que dijo ese chico antes de agarrar su pelota de Fútbol e irse corriendo de ese lugar junto con todos sus amigos.

-Hermano… **¿**Qué es lo que sucede**?**- Preguntó Hikari mientras que se acercaba hacia su hermano mayor.

-No lo sé-

-Mira eso **¡**Tenemos nuevos vecinos**!**- Dijo una voz masculina detrás de los hermanos Yagami.

-**¡**Sí**!** Eso parece- Dijo una voz femenina que también estaba detrás de los hermanos Yagami.

-**¿**Qué**?**... **¿**Quiénes son ustedes**?**- Preguntó Taichi después de darse la vuelta y ver que ellos eran los mismos chicos que había visto cuando habían llegado al pueblo. El chico y la chica que estaban buscando algo con una especie de detector de metales.

-Por supuesto **¿**Dónde están todos mis modales**?**... **¡**Mucho gusto**!** Mi nombre es Megumi Takamine y tengo 18 años- Se presentó la chica con una gran sonrisa. Ella era una chica de unos 18 años de edad, de tez blanca, de ojos marones y de cabello castaño. Tenía puesto una blusa de un color azul claro, una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos pantalones de jean y unas lindas zapatillas negro.

-Yo soy Daisuke Motomiya y tengo 15 años, pero si quieren pueden llamarme Davis **¡**Estoy encantado de conocerlos**!**- Ahora se había presentado el chico. Él era un chico de unos 15 años de edad, de tez morena, de ojos marrones y de cabello castaño. Tenía puesto una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos pantalones marrones y unas viejas zapatillas negras.

-**¿**Cómo están**?** Yo me llamo Taichi Yagami y tengo 18 años, pero si quieren pueden decirme Tai. La chica que está a mi lado es mi hermano menor, su nombre es Hikari-

-**¡**Hola**!** Yo soy Hikari Yagami y tengo 15 años, pero si quieren pueden decirme Kari-

-Díganme **¿**De dónde vienen**?**- Preguntó Megumi muy interesada en el asunto.

-**¿**Qué**?** **¿**Cómo sabes que venimos de otro lado**?**- Preguntó Taichi muy extrañado.

-Porque este es un pueblo pequeño y también está el hecho de que no salieron corriendo despavorido cuando todas las luces de aquí se encendieron repentinamente…-

-Pero **¿**Por qué correríamos al encenderse las luces**?**- Preguntó Hikari ya que no entendió el comentario de Megumi.

-Aquí todo el mundo lo sabe… Con o sin luz a las 8:00 P.M. hay que irse directo para casa... Sí que son nuevos **¡**Te apuesto a que ellos no duraran aquí ni 24 horas**!**- Dijo Daisuke mientras que miraba a los hermanos Yagami de arriba hacia abajo, cosa que a ellos los incómodo y molesto.

-No lo sé… Los dos son altos, tienen cabello lindo y parecen ser muy atléticos **¡**Te apuesto $30 a que sobreviven un día**!**-

-Está bien **¡**Aceptó la apuesta**!**-

Dicho eso, Daisuke y Megumi se dieron la mano en señal de que estaban aportando.

-Mejor nos vamos- Dijo Taichi mientras que agarraba a Hikari de la mano para empezar a retirarse de ahí.

-Esperen- Dijo Megumi -Davis **¡**La libreta**!**-

-**¡**Sí**!**-

Daisuke sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña libreta y después se la entregó a Megumi, quien ya tenía una lapicera para empezar a escribir.

-Chicos, ustedes dos deben de estar muy bien alertas si quieren sobrevivir en Monsville- Dijo Megumi mientras que empezaba a escribir algo en la pequeña libreta -Aunque… No entiendo por qué decidieron mudarse a este pueblo **¡**Cualquier lugar sería mucho mejor**!**-

-**¿**Este pueblo tiene algo extraño**?**- Preguntó Hikari muy interesada en el asunto.

-En realidad sí- Respondió Daisuke -Aquí pasan un montón de cosas oscuras y peligrosas **¡**Deben tener mucho cuidado**!**-

-Estas bromeando **¿**Verdad**?**- Preguntó Taichi ya que él no creía en nada de esas cosas como los monstruos o las fuerzas oscuras.

-**¡**Él no bromea**!** De verdad aquí pasan cosas extrañas y de seguro necesitaran ayuda… Así que si algo sucede, llámenme- Dijo Megumi después de arrancar la hoja de la pequeña libreta y de entregársela a Taichi.

-Gracias… Nos vemos- Se despidió Taichi después de agarrar el pequeño papel y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón -Esto fue muy interesante-

-Nos vemos después- Se despidió Hikari mientras que empezaba a seguir a su hermano mayor.

-Casi se me olvida… Chicos, llamen del teléfono fijo porque la cobertura en este lugar es igual a una pesadilla total y absoluta- Dijo Megumi mientras que ella y Daisuke miraban como los hermanos Yagami se marchaban de ahí.

-Megumi-

-**¿**Sí**?**-

-Creo que ya es hora de que nosotros también nos retiremos hacia nuestras casas. Recuerda que todas esas criaturas siempre vagan por aquí cuando es de noche- Dijo Daisuke al darse cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Tienes toda la razón- Dijo Megumi -Vámonos-

-Megumi… Dime algo **¿**Tú crees que esos dos nos puedan ayudar en algo**?**-

-Tal vez sí o tal vez no… A decir verdad, espero que ellos no les pase lo mismo que les pasó a los anteriores que se mudaron aquí sin saben absolutamente nada-

-**¡**Sí**!** Yo también espero eso… Además la chica era muy bonita- Dijo Daisuke mientras que ponía una cara de bobo.

-No empieces- Dijo Megumi mientras que al mismo tiempo le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Perdón-

Después de decir todo eso, Daisuke y Megumi se dirigieron con mucha rapidez hacia sus respectivas casas.

** …**

Cuando la luna llena ya estaba en lo más alto del cielo nocturno y estrellado, los hermanos Yagami se encontraban cepillándose los dientes y preparándose para dirigirse a dormir. Después de todo, mañana seria su primer día en la escuela del pueblo de Monsville.

-Tai **¿**Crees que lo que esos chicos dijeron es cierto**?**-

-No lo creo… Puede ser que el pueblo esté muerto por la noche, pero de seguro es porque todos aquí son unos crédulos. Son un montón de grandes estupideces todas esas cosas sobre vampiros y monstruos- Dijo Taichi muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Pero… Aunque todo eso sean unas grandes estupideces no significa que no sea cierto- Dijo Hikari mientras que miraba a su hermano con una media sonrisa.

-No te preocupes... De seguro sólo son cosas inventadas para traer turismo-

-Tai **¡**Te lo digo en serio**!** Tengo la extraña sensación de que en este pueblo está pasando algo muy raro... Mira esto, mientras veníamos para casa los mosquitos escribieron **_"_**_Ten cuidado**"**_ en mi brazo- Dijo Hikari mientras le mostraba a Taichi su brazo.

-Ahí no dice eso- Dijo Taichi después de ver el brazo que su hermana le había mostrado -Kari **¿**No crees que eres un poco paranoica**?** Deberías dejar de leer esos libros sobre criaturas de la noche-

-Tal vez tengas razón y sí soy un poco paranoica… Mejor vayamos a dormir que mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano **¡**Buenas noches**!**-

-Descansa-

Taichi se dirigió hacia su habitación mientras que Hikari se dirigía hacia la suya para así dormir un poco. Después de todo, mañana tenían que levantase bien temprano para ir a la escuela.

El tiempo había pasado volando y la pequeña Hikari se despertó a eso de las 5:30 A.M.

-Que bien he dormido- Dijo Hikari mientras que bostezaba y estiraba sus brazos.

Cuando Hikari estaba bien despabilada, ella se dirigió hacia su baño privado y tomó una rápida ducha. Al salir del baño se puso el uniforme de la escuela, una vez lista salió de su habitación y entonces empezó a tocar la puerta de enfrente.

-Taichi **¡**Ya levántate**!** No querrás llegar tarde en tu primer día- Ella recibió como respuesta una especie de gruñido. Sabía que dentro de unos 5 minutos tendría que volver a llamar a la puerta.

Hikari se encaminó hacia el comedor donde sus padres ya estaban ahí desayunando.

-Buenos días-

-Hikari **¡**Buenos días**!**- Saludó Yuuko mientras que tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café.

-Kari **¿**Tu hermano aún no se ha levantado**?**- Preguntó Susumu sin apartar su vista del periódico que estaba leyendo.

-Por lo menos creo que está despierto-

-**¿**Podrías ir a buscarlo**?**- Preguntó su madre con mucho cariño mientras que empezaba a poner el desayuno para sus dos hijos.

-Seguro-

Hikari subió las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, ella empezó a decir lo que había para desayunar en voz alta. La puerta se abrió de golpe y así Hikari pudo ver a su hermano mayor, quien ya estaba bañado y con el uniforme de la escuela puesto.

-A DESAYUNAR- Gritó Taichi muy emocionado mientras que empezaba a bajar las escaleras con mucha rapidez.

Hikari bajó las escaleras detrás de su hermano y al llegar al comedor se sentaron en la mesa para así empezar a desayunar junto con sus padres.

-Esto sí que esta delicioso- Dijo Taichi mientras que tragaba uno de sus cinco grandes panes.

-Me alegro que te guste, Tai- Dijo Yuuko mientras que miraba a su hijo mayor con una gran sonrisa.

-Chicos, será mejor de que ya se vayan para la escuela **¡**No querrán llegar tarde en su primer día**!**- Dijo Susumu mientras que se levantaba de la mesa y entonces empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida -Yo tengo que irme a trabajar **¡**Que tengan un buen día**!** Adiós-

-Adiós, cariño- Dijo Yuuko mientras que levantaba los platos que habían usado para el desayuno.

-Nos vemos después, papá-

Después de que los hermanos Yagami se despidieran de su padre, ellos agarraron sus mochilas que descansaban sobre el sillón de terciopelo negro que se encontraba en el living de la casa.

-Mamá, nosotros nos vemos después… Kari y yo tenemos que ir a la escuela-

-**¡**Que tengan un buen día**!**-

-**¡**Gracias**!**- Dijeron los hermanos Yagami al unisonó mientras que se dirigían hacia la puerta de salida.

Al llegar a la escuela, los hermanos Yagami se dieron cuenta que su nueva escuela era mucho más grande comparada con la que tuvieron en la Ciudad de Odaiba.

-Kari **¿**Quieres que te acompañe a tu salón**?**- Preguntó Taichi mientras que miraba a su hermana menor con una gran sonriente.

-Muchas gracias, pero creo que mejor iré sola **¡**Tú tranquilo y no te preocupes por mí, hermano**!**- Respondió Hikari mientras que miraba a su hermano mayor con una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien… Entonces **¡**Nos vemos después**!**-

-**¡**Sí**!** Nos vemos después, hermano-

Taichi se dirigió hacia su grado mientras que Hikari se dirigió al suyo propio.

Los hermanos Yagami estuvieron en sus respectivas clases y nada interesante ocurrió en el proceso. A excepción de que Daisuke Motomiya estaba en el mismo salón que Hikari mientras que Megumi Takamine estaba en el mismo salón que Taichi.

El tiempo trascurrió con normalidad hasta que por fin sonó la campana de la escuela que indicaba el final del día.

Los hermanos Yagami se dirigieron hacia su casa con tranquilidad mientras charlaban muy animadamente de diferentes cosas y sin darse cuenta que dentro de muy poco tiempo descubrirán que Monsville en serio era un pueblo muy extraño.


	3. Capítulo II- Ya están atrapados

** Capítulo II- Ya están atrapados**

Ya han pasado unos 5 días desde que la familia Yagami se había mudado al extraño Pueblo de Monsville y aún no había pasado ni una sola cosa sobrenatural.

Hikari se encontraba en su habitación pintando un cuadro, ella siempre sentía que el mundo entero desaparecía cuando tenía un pincel entre su mano. La imagen que se podía admirar era sumamente hermosa**:** Era un enorme castillo como del siglo XX con nubes flotando a su alrededor y con una hermosa luna llena brillante que se encontraba arriba en el cielo.

-Eres muy buena en el arte, Hikari- Dijo Taichi con una gran sonrisa, quien estaba detrás de Hikari mirando atentamente la pintura que había hecho su hermana menor.

-Hermano **¿**Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que toques antes de entrar a mi habitación**?**- Preguntó Hikari notablemente molesta ya que ella odia que su hermano mayor aparezca sin avisar.

-Lo siento mucho, pero creo que los viejos hábitos son muy difíciles de dejar- Dijo Taichi con una gran sonrisa mientras que se rascaba su cabeza con algo de pena.

-Está bien… Pero **¿**Qué estás haciendo aquí**?**- Preguntó Hikari muy extrañada.

-Aquí vivo- Respondió Taichi como si fue lo más obvio del mundo y con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso ya lo sé… Me refiero a que **¿**Por qué estás aquí**?** Creí que te habías marchado junto a unos nuevos amigos para jugar Fútbol-

-El juego se cánselo-

-Mala suerte **¿**No**?**-

-Eso supongo… Hikari **¿**Quieres ir a caminar por ahí**?**- Preguntó Taichi con una gran sonrisa ya que él era uno de eso chicos que no se dejaban encerrar.

-Seguro- Respondió Hikari mientras que limpiaba y guardaba los útiles que había usado en su hermosa pintura -Tan sólo espera unos minutos a que me arregle-

Después de que Hikari dijera eso, Taichi salió de la habitación de su hermana menor y espero a que ella estuviera lista.

-**¿**Por qué las chicas se preocuparan tanto por su apariencia**?** En definitiva yo jamás entenderé a las mujeres- Dijo Taichi mientras que daba un suspiro de cansancio.

Taichi estuvo apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados durante unos 5 minutos que fue el tiempo exacto en la que su hermana menor salió de su habitación.

-Ya estoy lista- Dijo Hikari después de abrir la puerta de su habitación con una gran sonrisa. Ella se había puesto una blusa de color rosa claro, unos pantalones de jean y unas zapatillas negras.

-Entonces **¡**Vámonos**!**- Dijo Taichi mientras que bajaba las escaleras con mucha rapidez y empezaba a dirigirse hacia el living donde estaba su madre mirando la televisión.

-**¡**Mamá**!** Tai y yo daremos un paseo- Dijo Hikari con una gran sonrisa mientras que entraba a la cocina.

-**¡**Está bien**!** Cuídense y no se metan en problemas… Eso último más bien es contigo, Taichi- Dijo Yuuko mientras que miraba a su hijo mayor.

-Mamá **¡**Hace tiempo que no me meno en problemas**!**-

-Lo sé… Pero quiero que recuerden que si algo malo sucede su apellido no es Yagami, es Hattori- Dijo Yuuko en forma de broma mientras que empezaba a reírse.

-Sí jajaja **¡**Nos vemos después, mamá**!**- Dijo Taichi con una sonrisa mientras que empezaba a marcharse de su casa junto con Hikari.

Después de salir de su casa, los hermanos Yagami estuvieron caminando por el pueblo mientras que miraban las vidrieras de las tiendas y esas cosas.

-Hermano **¿**No te has preguntado por qué todos dicen que este pueblo es muy extraño**?**-

-Ya te lo dije… Además, de seguro todos los de aquí crees esas tonterías que leí en el folleto-

-Pero **¿**Desde que llegamos aquí nunca has sentido como si alguien te vigilara a cada rato**?**- Preguntó Hikari mientras que miraba hacia todos lados con una cara de inseguridad.

-Ahora que lo preguntas… Creo que sí, pero **¿**Por qué preguntas**?**-

-Porque desde que llegamos aquí lo he sentido… Siento como si alguien me estuviera mirando todo el tiempo-

-**¿**En serio**?** Kari, si vez a alguien sospechoso corre y después no dudes en decírmelo **¡**Tal vez sea un pervertido o algo así**!**- Dijo Taichi en su papel de hermano mayor sobreprotector.

-Claro, pero yo no creo que…- Dijo Hikari antes de chocar con alguien y haciendo que ambos se cayeran al suelo -Auch-

-Lo siento mucho **¡**No miraba por donde caminaba**!**- Dijo el desconocido que la chocó mientras que se ponía de pie y ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No te preocupes- Dijo Hikari mientras que con ayuda del desconocido se ponía de pie.

-Hikari **¡**Eres tú**!**- El desconocido que había chocado con Hikari era nada más y nada menos que Daisuke Motomiya.

-**¿**Daisuke**?**-

-Davis **¿**Qué es lo que esperas**?** Hay que terminar con todo esto antes que den las 8:00 P.M.- Dijo Megumi mientras que se acercaba hacia donde estaban los chicos. Ella tenía entre sus manos un pequeño aparato muy extraño -**¿**Ah**?** Hola **¿**Cómo están, chicos**?**-

-Megumi… **¿**Qué estás haciendo ustedes dos por aquí**?**- Preguntó Taichi mientras que miraba muy extrañado lo que Megumi tenía entre sus manos.

-Digamos que… Estamos haciendo nuestro **"**Trabajo**"**- Dijo Megumi con una gran sonrisa mientras que ponía unas comillas en la palabra**:** Trabajo.

-**¿**Qué**?** **¿**Trabajo**?**- Preguntaron los hermanos Yagami al unisonó muy extrañados.

-**¡**Sí**!** Yo me estoy dirigiendo hacia la Bahía Netwoork- Dijo Megumi con una gran sonrisa.

-Y yo ahora me estoy dirigiendo hacia el Bosque Everfree- Dijo Daisuke con una gran sonrisa.

-**¿**Por qué**?**- Preguntó Taichi todavía sin entender a esos dos que para él eran un par de locos.

-Por que estamos investigando- Dijo Megumi como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-**¿**Investigar qué**?**-

-**¿**No leyeron el periódico de hoy**?**- Preguntó Megumi -Resulta que anoche a eso de las 3:00 A.M. una chica de unos 14 años de edad se encontró cerca de la Bahía Netwoork. Había perdido mucha sangre, pero no fue por heridas sino que parecía que alguien la mordió en el cuello y que le había subsanado su sangre…-

-A la misma hora también se encontró un niño de unos 8 años de edad afuera del Bosque Everfree y, al igual que la chica, él tenía unas cuantas mordidas en su cuello y con casi nada de su sangre- Daisuke terminó de explicar la historia que había aparecido en el periódico.

-Lo están inventando **¿**Verdad**?**- Preguntó Taichi muy sorprendido y a la vez sin creérselo.

-No lo inventamos… Davis y yo creemos que podrían ser vampiros-

-Megumi **¡**Los vampiros no existen**!**-

-**¿**Y tú cómo estas tan seguro de eso**?** Recuerda que **Si tú no vez algo eso no significa que no exista**- Dijo Megumi muy sabiamente y con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo no creo en esas cosas-

-Tengo una estupenda idea… Megumi **¿**Qué tal si ellos vienen con nosotros para que así les demostremos que los vampiros y los monstruos son reales**?**-

-A mí me parece una buena idea **¿**Ustedes que dices**?**- Preguntó Megumi con una gran sonrisa.

-Me parece bien… Ya que así yo les podré demostrar que ustedes dos en realidad están locos y que esas criaturas que dicen no son reales-

-Estupendo… Hikari irá con Daisuke hacia el bosque y tú vendrás conmigo hacia la bahía- Dijo Megumi con una gran sonrisa y sin darle importancia a los que Taichi había dicho de ellos.

-**¡**Ni hablar**!** Yo no pienso dejar a mi hermana menor a solas con este chico de aquí- Dijo Taichi mientras que señalaba a Daisuke con su dedo y así haciendo que Hikari diera un suspiro de resignación. En ocasiones ella odiaba que su hermano mayor la tratara como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Entonces que Hikari venga conmigo y tú irás con Davis **¿**Así te parece mejor**?** Mujer con mujer y hombre con hombre-

-Está bien **¡**Que nada malo le pase a mi hermana**!** **¿**Entendiste**?**-

-Tú sí que eres muy sobreprotector **¡**Relájate**!** A Hikari no le pasara nada de nada **¿**Verdad, Hikari**?**- Preguntó Megumi mientras que miraba a Hikari con una gran sonrisa.

-**¡**Sí**!** Pero por favor llámame solamente Kari- Dijo Hikari con una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien, Kari… Bueno, será mejor que ya nos vallamos- Dijo Megumi con una gran sonrisa.

-Nos vemos aquí a las 5:00 P.M. **¿**Entendido**?**- Preguntó Daisuke mientras que él y Megumi sincronizaban sus relojes de muñecas.

-**¡**Sí**!** Vámonos-

Después de despedirse, los chicos se dirigieron hacia Bosque Everfree mientras que las chicas se dirigieron hacia la Bahía Netwoork.

** …**

Con los chicos en el Bosque Everfree**:**

-Davis **¿**Podrías decirme con claridad que es lo que estamos buscando en este lugar**?**- Preguntó Taichi, quien estaba mirando entre algunos cuantos arbustos.

-Tan sólo alguna prueba que te demuestren que los vampiros y los monstruos son reales- Dijo Daisuke, quien estaba mirando entre algunos cuantos árboles.

-No te ofendas, pero te confieso que estás perdiendo tu tiempo-

-Tai… Sé que es muy difícil de creer, pero te juro por mi vida que todas esas criaturas son reales-

-Pero es pura fantasía **¿**Tú en serio crees en todo eso**?**- Preguntó Taichi muy sorprendido.

-Bueno… En realidad al principio no creía en nada de eso, pero después sucedió el… Incidente-

-**¿**Incidente**?**-

-Mejor olvídalo… No es nada- Dijo Daisuke mientras que le mostraba una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-Está bien… Como quieras- Dijo Taichi aunque no muy convencido por lo que le había dicho Daisuke.

Ellos siguieron buscando a ver si encontraban algo fuera de este mundo hasta que accidentalmente se separaron. Taichi empezó a caminar hacia el norte mientras que Daisuke empezó a caminar hacia el sur.

-Davis **¿**Por qué te empeñas tanto a demostrarme que los vampiros existen**?**- Preguntó Taichi y al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que Daisuke ya no estaba -**¿**Eh**?** **¿**Davis**?**... **¿**A dónde se habrá metido**?**-

Taichi empezó a buscar a Daisuke con calma mientras que saltaba con cuidado las ramas y rocas que se cruzaban en su camino.

-Cielos **¿**Dónde estará ese chico**?**- Preguntó Taichi mientras que al mismo tiempo pateaba una pequeña piedra que golpeó el tronco de un árbol y así provocando un sonido muy peculiar -**¿**Qué fue eso**?**-

Cuando Taichi pateó la pequeña piedra que chocó contra el tronco del árbol, el sonido que se había escuchado fue como si golpearas un pedazo de metal con una piedra.

Taichi se acercó a ese árbol y golpeó suavemente su tronco para escucharlo mejor.

-Parece como si estuviera hueco por dentro- Dijo Taichi muy extrañado y después se dio cuenta que la corteza de ese árbol se podría abrir como si fuera una pequeña puerta.

Después de eso, Taichi abrió esa pequeña **"**Puerta**"** y pudo ver que dentro del árbol había un extraño aparato con muchos botones que parecía que no había sido utilizada en años porque tenía mucho polvo y telarañas.

-**¿**Y esto que será**?**- Preguntó Taichi mientras que empezó a tocar los botones muy extrañado y sin darse cuenta que uno de esos botones activo una especie de trampa en el suelo -**¿**Eh**?** Pero que rayos-

Taichi se acercó a esa trampa y pudo ver que dentro de ella había un libro que también parecía que no había sido utilizado en muchos años debido a que también estaba todo cubierto de volver y de telarañas.

Taichi agarró el libro muy extrañado y entonces comenzó soplarle todo el polvo que tenía, al terminar notó que era un libro viejo de color marrón madera. En la tapa había un extraño símbolo y bien en grande tenía el número 3 al lado.

-**¿**De quién será este libro**?**- Preguntó Taichi mientras que se sentaba en el suelo y entonces empezó a ver el contenido de ese extraño libro que había encontrado.

_ -**"**Propiedad de… En verdad me es muy difícil de creer que ya hayan pasaron unos 8 años desde que empecé a estudiar los extraños y maravillosos secretos que oculta el Pueblo de Monsville**"**_- Leyó Taichi lo que ahí estaba escrito y entonces empezó a pasar las páginas de ese libro que más bien parecía un diario -**¿**Qué es todo esto**?**- Preguntó Taichi hasta que empezó a leer lo que estaba escrito en otra página -**"**_Por descararía mis sospechas se han confirmaron **¡**Me están vigilando**!** Debo esconder este diario antes que él lo encuentre y recuerda que en Monsville **¡NO HAN NADIE EN QUIEN CONFIAR!"**_- Taichi terminó de leer lo que ahí estaba escrito y entonces cerró el diario muy extrañado -**¿**Nadie en quien confiar**?**-

-Con que aquí estas- Gritó Daisuke con una gran sonrisa, quien por cierto había salido completamente de la nada y así asustando a Taichi.

-**¿**Ah**?**-

-**¿**Qué estás leyendo**?** **¿**Es un manga o algo parecido**?**- Preguntó Daisuke mientras que se acerca a Taichi muy sonriente.

-No… No… No es nada…- Tartamudeó Taichi mientras que se ponía de pie y entonces empezó a ocultar el diario detrás de él.

-No… No… No es nada… **¡**Vamos**!** **¿**En serio no vas a mostrarme**?** **¡**No seas malo**!** **¡**Quiero ver**!** **¡**Quiero ver**!**- Dijo Daisuke muy emocionado y con una gran sonrisa.

-De acuerdo **¡**Mira esto**!**- Dijo Taichi mientras que le mostraba el diario número 3 a Daisuke -Creo que mi hermana y ustedes dos no eran tan paranoicos ni estaban tan locos como yo creía-

-**¡**Fantástico**!** Esta es la prueba que te demuestra que es Monsville todo es posible… Vampiros, licántropos, espíritus e incluso portales a otras dimensiones- Dijo Daisuke mientras que miraba los contenidos que tenía ese diario -Pero **¿**Dónde lo encontraste**?**-

-Pues… En ese lugar de ahí- Dijo Taichi mientras que señalaba la trampa del suelo en donde había encontrado ese diario.

-**¡**Que extraño**!** Yo conozco este bosque como si fuera la palma de mi propia mano y nunca antes había visto eso- Dijo Daisuke mientras que se acercaba a la trampa del suelo.

-Davis **¿**Puedes decirme que hora es**?**-

-Seguro, son las… 3:00 P.M.- Dijo Daisuke después de mirar la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

-Habíamos quedado con las chicas a las 5:00 P.M. **¿**No**?**- Preguntó Taichi ya empezando a preocuparse por Hikari.

-**¡**Sí**!** Pero tú tranquilo **¡**No te preocupes por tu hermana**!** Y ahora sólo dime exactamente cómo fue que encontraste este extraño diario- Pidió Daisuke con una gran sonrisa mientras que se sentaba en el suelo con el diario entre sus manos.

-Está bien- Dijo Taichi mientras que él también se sentaba en el suelo y entonces comenzó a narrar exactamente cómo fue que había encontrado ese extraño diario que por alguna razón tenía el número 3.

** …**

Con las chicas en la Bahía Netwoork**:**

-Megumi **¿**En serio crees que los vampiros son reales**?**- Preguntó Hikari muy interesada mientras que miraba hacia el mar.

-Tengo mis motivos para creer en eso- Respondió Megumi con una gran sonrisa mientras que miraba ese extraño aparato que tenía entre sus manos.

-**¿**En serio**?** **¿**Cuáles son**?**-

-**¿**Siempre preguntas demasiadas preguntas**?**-

-**¡**Sí**!** Digamos que soy una chica muy curiosa- Respondió Hikari con una gran sonrisa.

-Hikari **¿**Te gusta las cosas sobrenaturales**?**- Preguntó Megumi muy interesada en el asunto.

-**¡**Sí**!** Me encantan- Dijo Hikari muy segura de sus palabras y así haciendo que Megumi le sonriera.

-Tú me agradas-

-Igualmente… Pero aún no respondes a mi primera pregunta-

-Bueno, te confieso que antes no creía en los vampiros… Pero cuando apenas tenía unos 11 años de edad me sucedió algo que cambió mi vida-

-**¿**Qué fue**?**-

-Descubrí algo… Algo que me ocultaban mis padres… Y eso es lo único que te diré por ahora- Dijo Megumi ya que no quería que los demás supieran lo que le paso cuando ella apenas era una niña.

-Megumi **¡**No seas mala**!** Dime **¿**Qué fue lo que descubriste**?**-

-Si te lo digo me prometes que no se lo contaras a nadie-

-Te lo prometo-

-Bien- Dijo Megumi y después lanzó un fuerte suspiró -Descubrí que mis padres, mis abuelos e incluso mis bisabuelos fueron… Fueron unos Caza Monstruos-

-**¿**Caza Monstruos**?**-

-**¡**Sí**!** Mi familia y también la de Davis… son parte de un antiguo legado que tiene también algo que ver con la maldición del pueblo-

-**¿**Te refieres a la maldición que leyó Tai en ese folleto**?**- Preguntó Hikari muy extrañada.

-**¡**Sí**!** Los del pueblo la conocemos como **"**La maldición de la luna llena**"**-

-**¿**La maldición de la luna llena**?**-

-Una noche de luna llena, mi padre había salido a cazar el mismo vampiro que había matado a mi abuelo, pero nunca más regresó… Y como yo le preguntaba a mi madre donde era que estaba mi padre, ella me dijo toda la verdad… Al principio no le creía, pero después vi un vampiro con mis propios ojos…-

-Lo lamento mucho… Dime **¿**Ese vampiro te hizo algo**?**- Preguntó Hikari con algo de timidez.

-No-

-Cambiando de tema **¿**Sabes qué hora es**?**- Preguntó Hikari con una media sonrisa.

-Faltan 10 minutos para las 5:00 P.M.- Respondió Megumi mientras que miraba su reloj de muñeca.

-Entonces hay que irnos a reunís con los chicos-

-Tienes razón **¡**Vamos**!**- Dijo Megumi mientras que arrastraba a Hikari de la muñeca y la empezaba a arrastrar.

-Megumi-

-**¿**Sí**?**-

-Dime **¿**Le tienes rencor a los vampiros**?**- Preguntó Hikari con una mirada triste.

-No tanto como Davis, pero algo sí- Dijo Megumi fingiendo que no le importaba.

-**¿**Por qué Davis le tiene rencor**?**-

-Podría decirse que sufrió mucho…-

Las chicas estuvieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con los chicos en el lugar de encuentro.

-Hola- Saludó Daisuke con una gran sonriente -**¿**Encontraron algo interesante**?**-

-No, nada- Respondió Megumi y acto después dio un fuerte suspiro -Nada de nada… **¿**Y qué me dicen ustedes**?**-

-Pues, encontramos este diario- Dijo Taichi mientras que les mostraba el diario número 3 -Hikari… Creo que al final no eres tan paranoica como pensaba **¡**Perdón**!**-

-No te preocupes- Dijo Hikari mientras que agarraba el diario y entonces empezó a mirar su contenido -**¿**Quién lo habrá escrito**?**-

-No lo sabemos… Pero aun así yo creo que tendríamos que intentar encontrarlo al autor de este diario- Dijo Daisuke con una gran sonrisa y determinación.

-Pero… Este diario parece ser muy viejo **¡**Tal vez el que lo escribió ya esté muerto**!**- Dijo Megumi y así haciendo que Daisuke se deprimiera ya que ella tenía razón.

Ese diario era muy viejo, las hojas eran amarillentas y estaba escrito a mano con tinta de pluma.

-Tienes razón-

-Hikari **¡**Deberíamos ir a casa**!** Nuestros padres ya deben de estar preocupados-

-Tienes razón **¿**Nos vemos mañana**?**- Preguntó Hikari dirigiéndose a sus dos nuevos amigos, Daisuke Motomiya y Megumi Takamine.

-**¡**Claro que sí**!** Mañana es sábado y eso quiere decir que no tenemos clases hasta el lunes, pero podemos reunirnos en mi casa… Davis **¡**La libreta**!**-

-**¡**Sí**!**- Dijo Daisuke y entonces sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la misma libreta que le había dado el primer día que se conocieron -**¡**Aquí tienes**!**-

-**¡**Gracias**!** Bien, esta es mi dirección- Dijo Megumi mientras que escribía en la libreta y después arrancó el pequeño papel para así entregársela a Taichi.

-Nos veremos mañana… Por cierto **¿**Me podría quedar con el diario que encontré**?**- Preguntó Taichi mientras señalaba el diario que tenía Hikari entre sus manos.

-**¡**Seguro**!** Después de todo el que lo encuentra se lo queda- Dijo Daisuke con una gran sonrisa.

Después de eso, se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió directamente hacia su respectiva casa sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de unos árboles espiándolos.

-**¡**Hola**!** Soy yo- Dijo ese individuo, quien estaba hablando con alguien a través de un comunicador portátil conocido como Walkie-Talkie -**¡**He encontrado el diario número 3 que andábamos buscando**!**-


	4. Capítulo III- Entre los humanos y los mo

** Capítulo III- Entre los humanos y los monstruos**

Al día siguiente, la familia Yagami se encontraba en el comedor de su casa desayunando con mucha calma a excepción de uno de ellos.

-Tai… No comas tan rápido o te vas a atragantar- Dijo Yuuko mientras que miraba como su hijo mayor comía con una gran rapidez.

-Perdón, pero es que hoy habíamos quedado con Daisuke y Megumi en la casa de esta última- Dijo Taichi mientras que seguía comiendo con mucha rapidez.

-**¿**Quiénes son Daisuke y Megumi**?**- Preguntó Susumu mientras que tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café.

-Tan sólo son unos amigos que hicimos en nuestro primer día aquí-

-**¿**En serio**?** **¿**Qué edad tiene**?**- Preguntó Yuuko con mucha curiosidad mientras que dirigía su mirada en Taichi.

-Megumi tiene mi edad y Daisuke tiene la edad de Kari-

-También vamos con ellos a la escuela- Dijo Hikari mientras que comía con más calma comparada con su hermano mayor.

-**¡**Qué bien**!** Me alegro de que ya hayan hecho amigo- Dijo Yuuko muy feliz por sus dos hijos.

Después de que los hermanos Yagami terminaron de desayunas, se despidieron de sus padres y entonces se encaminaron rápidamente hacia la casa de Megumi.

A llegar a su destino, tanto Taichi como Hikari casi se desmayan porque la misma dirección que Megumi les había escrito en el papel de su pequeña libreta era la misma dirección que tenía una enorme mansión.

-Tai **¿**Estas… Estas seguro de que es aquí**?**- Preguntó Hikari muy sorprendida ya que no esperaba que la casa de Megumi fuera esa enorme mansión.

-Pues… Es la misma dirección- Respondió Taichi mientras que miraba la dirección escrita en el pequeño papel -Tal vez… Tal vez Megumi es millonaria y no nos dijo-

-Toquemos para ver si Megumi vive aquí- Dijo Hikari mientras que se acercaba hacia la reja negro que rodeaba a la enorme mansión y entonces presionó el botón rojo del citófono que se encontraba ahí.

-**¡**Hola**!** **¿**Quién es**?**- La voz de un hombre se escuchó claramente a través del citófono.

-Disculpe, señor… **¿**Megumi Takamine vive aquí**?** Por favor, dígale que es de parte de Taichi y Hikari… Los hermanos Yagami- Dijo Hikari un tanto nerviosa.

-La señorita bajará en un momento. Por favor **¡**Esperen ahí, jovencitos**!**-

Los hermanos Yagami estaban bastante asombrados ya que no se esperaban esa enorme mansión ni tampoco aquel servicio. De pronto, ellos vieron a Megumi y a Daisuke muy sonrientes mientras que corrían por el hermoso jardín delantero en dirección hacia la reja negra.

-**¡**Los estábamos esperando**!**- Dijo Megumi con una gran sonrisa mientras que abría la reja negra para que los hermanos Yagami pudieran pasar.

-Megumi **¿**Por qué no nos dijiste que eres millonaria**?**- Preguntó Taichi con los brazos cruzados mientras que exigía una respuesta.

-**¿**No lo hice**?** Perdón… Supongo que se me olvido- Respondió Megumi con una gran sonrisa.

Los chicos entraron a la enorme mansión y después se dirigieron a la habitación de Megumi que se encontraba en la segunda planta.

La habitación de Megumi era enorme, tenía una gran cama con doseles, un armario enorme, un televisor pantalla plana, un librero con diferentes libros, una computadora de último modelo, varios sillones de color negro, algunos cuantos juegos de videos y una puerta corrediza que conducía a un baño privado.

-Genial- Dijo Taichi con una gran sonrisa -Eres muy afortunada, Megumi-

-Mi hermano tiene razón… Megumi, tu casa y tu habitación son increíbles-

-Gracias, pero por favor no crean que por todo esto soy una niña malcriada y consentida- Dijo Megumi mientras que se cruzaba de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-No te preocupes… Nosotros no creemos eso- Dijeron los hermanos Yagami al unísono.

-Taichi **¿**Sabes jugar al Fútbol**?**- Preguntó Daisuke mientras que agarraba una pelota de Fútbol que se encontraba debajo de la cama de Megumi.

-Por supuesto que sí- Respondió Taichi con una gran sonrisa -**¿**Quieres que juguemos un partido**?**-

-**¡**Sí**!** Hay una cancha de Fútbol a unas 3 cuadras de aquí-

-Chicos… Díganme **¿**Qué les parece si mientras que ustedes dos juegan al Fútbol, Hikari y yo charlamos un rato**?**- Preguntó Megumi con una gran sonrisa.

-A mí me parece bien- Respondió Daisuke -Bueno… Será mejor que vayamos allá antes de que se haga más tarde-

-Esta bien **¡**Vamos**!**- Dijo Taichi mientras que bajaba las escaleras de la enorme mansión para dirigirse hacia la cancha de Fútbol que se encontraba en la plaza.

Al llegar a la plaza, Taichi y Daisuke se pusieron a jugar un amistoso partido de Fútbol mientras que las chicas charlaban muy animadamente sentadas en un banco que se encontraba ahí cerca.

-Dime algo, Hikari… **¿**Tienes novio**?**- Preguntó Megumi con una gran sonrisa y así asiendo de que la menor se sonrojara notoriamente.

-Yo… No- Respondió Hikari con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y con su mirada puesta en el suelo.

-**¿**Y no tienes puesto el ojo en algún muchacho**?**- Preguntó Megumi con una sonrisa pícara mientras que miraba como Hikari sólo negaba con la cabeza muy apenada -**¿**Nunca te has enamorado**?**-

-No-

-Eso sí que es un problema…- Dijo Megumi mientras que ponía su mano en su mentón muy pensativa -Ya lo tengo… Caminemos por el pueblo para ver si alguien te interesa-

-Pe…Pero-

-No te preocupes- Dijo Megumi mientras que agarraba la mano de Hikari y la empezaba arrastrar -Chicos… Nosotras iremos a dar una vuelta-

-Está bien- Dijeron los dos chicos al unísono sin mucha importancia mientras que seguían con su partido.

-**¿**Lo ve**?** No hay problema- Dijo Megumi mientras que arrastraba a Hikari hacia el pueblo.

Hikari y Megumi estuvieron caminando por el pueblo de Monsville donde había muchas personas caminando de un lado hacia otro.

-**¡**Vaya**!** Al parecer aquí hay más gente cuando es de día que cuando es de noche- Dijo Hikari mientras que ella y Megumi pasaban por la multitud de gente.

-Tienes toda la razón… Aquí nadie quiere salir de su casa cuando es de noche- Dijo Megumi con una gran sonriente -Por cierto… Por aquí hay muchos chicos que parecen buenos **¿**No lo crees**?**-

-Pues… Sí-

-Ya verás que pronto encontraras a tu otra mitad- Dijo Megumi para animarla un poco -Pero si alguno quiere aprovecharse de ti **¡**No dudes en decírmelo que yo le daré su merecido**!**-

-Ahora hablas como mi hermano… Megumi **¡**Relájate**!** Sé cuidarme perfectamente yo sola- Dijo Hikari con gran sonrisa mientras que seguía caminando.

-Ya lo sé, pero recuerda que siempre hay que tener bien cuidadas las espaldas… Por cierto **¿**Cómo sería tu chico ideal**?**-

-Pues… Me gustaría alguien con tenga clase, que sea un caballero y también que…- Antes de que Hikari terminara de decir su respuesta de cómo sería su chico ideal, ella chocó contra un joven que corría rápidamente haciendo que ambos se cayeran al suelo. Él era un chico de unos 15 años de edad, de tez blanca, de ojos azules y de cabellos rubio. Tenía puesto una remera blanca, unos pantalones de jeans y unas zapatilla negras, aunque sus ojos estaban siendo ocultados por unos lentes de sol oscuros y todo su cuerpo estaba siendo tapado por una larga túnica con capucha de color negro.

-Lo siento mucho **¿**Se encuentra bien, señorita**?**- Preguntó el joven mientras que se levantaba del suelo y le ofrecía su mano a Hikari para ayudarla a levantarse.

-**¡**Sí**!** No te preocupes… Estaba hablando con mi amiga y no miraba por donde caminaba- Respondió Hikari mientras que gustosamente agarró la mano del joven para levantarse del suelo.

-Yo estaba a punto de decir algo parecido… Todos me dicen que perdería la cabeza sino la tuviera pegada al cuerpo- Bromeó el joven con una gran sonrisa mientras que se sacaba los lentes de sol oscuros y cuando sus rostros estuvieron frente a frente se quedaron completamente absortos, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido justamente en ese momento.

-**_¡_**_Que hermosos ojos**!**_- Pensó ella para su adentro.

-**_¡_**_Que hermosa sonrisa**!**_- Pensó él para su adentro.

-Disculpa… Si ya terminaste de disculparte con mi amiga **¿**Podrías devolverle su mano**?**- Preguntó Megumi al darse cuenta que Hikari y ese joven seguían tomados de la mano.

-Lo siento mucho- Dijo el joven muy avergonzado una vez que soltó la mano de Hikari -Como dije antes **¡**Soy muy despistado**!**-

-No hay problema **¡**Muchas gracias por ayudarme**!**-

-Hubiera sido muy poco caballeroso de mi parte el no hacerlo **¡**Lamento si la lastime, señorita**!**- Dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-No te preocupes-

-**¡**Takeru**!**- La voz de otro joven se escuchó detrás del rubio -**¡**Takeru**!**-

-**¿**Ah**?**- Takeru se dio la vuelta para ver quién era el que lo había llamado mientras que se ponía los lentes de sol oscuros nuevamente -**¿**Ken**?**-

Un chico de unos 15 años de edad, de tez blanca, de ojos azules y de cabello negro azulado se acercaba corriendo rápidamente hacia donde estaban Hikari, Megumi y Takeru.

-Ken **¿**Qué estás haciendo aquí**?**- Preguntó Takeru una vez que su amigo ya estaba a unos pocos pasos de él.

-Pues…El señor Hiroaki me mando por ti-

-**¿**Qué dijiste**?** **¿**Él ya sabe que me he escapado**?**... Ken, te dije que lo distrajeras tan sólo por un par de horas- Dijo Takeru notablemente molesto con su amigo.

-En mi defensa no fue mi culpa el que se haya enterado- Dijo Ken para así defenderse.

-Entonces **¿**Quién le dijo a mi tío de que ya no estaba en ese lugar**?**-

-Pues… Luna lo comento- Respondió Ken y así haciendo que Takeru se golpeara su frente con su mano **¡**Debió suponerlo**!** -Ese hombre subió sus punto esa pequeña cantó como un canario-

-Debí habérmelo imaginado-Dijo Takeru -Ken… **¡**Tú adelántate**!** Yo enseguida te alcanzó-

-Apresúrate, Takeru… Creo que ese tipo está muy molesto-

-Ya lo sé- Dijo Takeru con cara de fastidio mientras que miraba como su mejor amigo corría rápidamente por la misma dirección en la que había llegado -Bueno… Creo que me tengo que ir **¡**Lamento mucho de que hayan presenciado eso, señoritas**!**- Dijo Takeru dirigiéndose a Hikari y a Megumi con una sonrisa apenada -Pero antes de irme **¿**Pueden decirme como se llaman**?**-

-Seguro **¿**Por qué no**?**…. Yo me llamo Megumi Takamine y esta chica es mi amiga Hikari Yagami- Dijo Megumi un poco distante porque había algo en ese extraño chico que no le agradaba aunque no sabía especificar exactamente que era.

-Yo me llamo Takeru Takaishi, pero todos me llaman T.K.- Dijo Takeru con una gran sonrisa -Bueno… Nos veremos después **¡**Adiós**!**-

Dicho eso, Takeru empezó a correr por la misma dirección en la que se había marchado Ken.

-Megumi… Dime **¿**Tú… Tú conoces a ese chico**?**- Preguntó Hikari tartamudeando mientras que jugaba con su cabellos un poco sonrrojada.

-No… Nunca antes lo había visto y eso que todos los de por aquí se conocen debido a que este pueblo es muy pequeño - Respondió Megumi con el ceño fruncido -**¿**Por qué lo preguntas**?**-

-**¿**Qué**?** Pues… Por nada en particular- Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y eso provocó que Megumi la mirara muy extrañada debido a que una mujer se daba cuenta de las reacciones de otra mujer**:** Hikari Yagami se enamoró a primera vista de ese extraño joven.

** …**

Mientras tanto, en el Bosque Everfree se encontraban Takeru y Ken dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el hogar de Takeru.

-Ken **¿**Él estaba muy molesto**?**- Preguntó Takeru muy interesado en el asunto.

-Sí-

-Ahora sí que me he metido en un gran lio- Dijo Takeru con una mirada triste -**¡**Estoy castigado**!** **¡**Estoy castigado**!**-

Después de un rato, los chicos llegaron hasta un pequeño claro donde se encontraba una hermosa cascada y más atrás, oculto entre algunos cuantos árboles, se podía admirar un gran y antiguo castillo.

-**¿**Necesitas apoyo**?**- Preguntó Ken después de mirar a su amigo que tenía una cara de espanto.

-No… Tú quédate aquí junto a la cascada, pero si en unos 20 minutos no regreso **¡**Rescátame**!**-

-No exageres, Takeru- Dijo Ken mientras que se empezaba a reír a carcajadas.

-Bien… Voy a entrar- Dijo Takeru mientras que se acercaba hacia el castillo y abría la puerta con sumo cuidado -Hola **¿**Hay alguien aquí**?**-

-Hermano- Takeru escuchó una dulce e infantil vocecita que él reconoció inmediatamente.

-Luna-

-Perdóname, hermano… **¡**No fue mi intención el decirlo**!**- Dijo Luna con una mirada triste. Ella era una niña de unos 5 años de edad, de tez blanca, de ojos azules y de cabello rubio. Tenía puesto una blusa rosada, unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas de tap negras.

-No te preocupes, Luna- Dijo Takeru con una gran sonrisa -Pero **¿**Sabes dónde está nuestro tío**?**-

-Él está con Yamato en el Salón de Entrenamientos **¡**Están esperándote**!**-

-Sí… Eso ya lo sé… Dijo Takeru mientras que al mismo tiempo daba un fuerte suspiro.

-**¿**Te acompaño**?**- Preguntó Luna con una gran sonrisa -**¿**Puedo**?**-

-Luna… **¿**Por qué mejor no vas a hacerle compañía a Ken**?** Él está afuera-

-Está bien- Dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa mientras que se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida del gran y antiguo castillo -**¡**Suerte**!**-

-Gracias… Supongo que la necesitaré- Dijo Takeru una vez que Luna ya no estaba y entonces se dirigió hacia el Salón de Entrenamientos que se encontraba en la segunda planta.

Dentro del Salón de Entrenamientos había un hombre de unos 40 años de edad, de tez blanca, de ojos azules y de cabello rubio que se encontraba sentado en una gran silla mientras que bebía un fino vino de una copa de cristal.

-Padre **¿**No crees que estas exagerando un poco**?**- Preguntó un chico de unos 18 años de edad, de tez blanca, de ojos azules y de cabello rubio -Él es un adolecente… A su edad es común que desobedezcan las órdenes de sus tutores-

-Yamato… Eso ya lo sé, pero salir del bosque e ir al Pueblo de los Humanos ya es cruzar la línea… A nosotros nos dicen monstruos sin darse cuenta que los monstruos en realidad son ellos-

-Padre… Sabes que él es muy curioso con respecto a esas cosas… Es igual que su hermano y su madre- Dijo Yamato mientras que miraba con mucha atención un cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared donde se podía admirar a una hermosa mujer y dos niños pequeños que eran exactamente iguales.

-Nosotros deberíamos deshacernos de eso o al menos ponerlo en otro lugar donde Takeru y Luna no entren muy a menudo-

-Padre… **¿**Sabes que es lo peor que Takeru y Luna no tenga a su madre ni a su hermano**?**- Preguntó Yamato mientras que dirigía su mirada fijamente en su padre -Que finjamos que nunca existieron-

Los dos se quedaron en un total silencio hasta que un golpe en la puerta los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante-

-Ho…Hola… **¡**Tío Hiroaki**!** **¡**Primo Yamato**!**- Dijo Takeru colocándose justo enfrente de ellos y haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Te estuvimos esperando durante unos 30 minutos- Dijo Hiroaki arqueando su ceja.

-Lo siento mucho-Dijo Takeru con la cabeza gacha -Ya sé que no debí ir al pueblo, pero fui porque Ken me había dicho que ya encontró el diario número 3 que andábamos buscando y yo tan sólo quería…-

-Un momento **¿**Ken Ichijouji**?** **¿**El licántropo**?**- Preguntó Hiroaki muy sorprendido y con el ceño fruncido debido a que a él no les agradaba los licántropos.

-Takeru… Dime la verdad **¿**Ese maldito perro sarnoso de verdad encontró el diario número 3**?**- Preguntó Yamato con el ceño fruncido debido a que a él tampoco le agradan los licántropos.

-Estoy completamente seguro de eso… Y no lo llamen así **¡**Los licántropos no son tan malos**!**-

-Primo… **¡**Escucha**!** Puedo aceptar de que digas eso para defender a los licántropos, pero si alguna vez te escucho decir eso para defender a los malditos humanos **¡**Te mataré**!**- Dijo Yamato con furia mirando directamente a Takeru a los ojos.

-Lo sé- Dijo Takeru -Pero díganme **¿**No estoy en problemas**?**-

-No- Respondió Hiroaki -Aunque les pediré a nuestros sirvientes que te vigilen a ti y también a Luna-

-Pero mi hermana menor no tiene nada que ver con esto… Además **¿**No crees que deberías dejarla jugar con otros niños**?** Siempre está en cerrada entre las paredes del castillo-

-Takeru… Los vampiros son los reyes de todos los monstruos mientras que los demás monstruos tan sólo son nuestros súbditos y sirvientes, no son nuestros amigos- Dijo Hiroaki mientras que se ponía de pie y se acercaba lentamente hacia Takeru -Por eso creo que deberías tener amigos de tu misma especie-

Takeru tenía algunos cuantos amigos que eran unos vampiros justamente igual que él. Pero tenía muchos más amigos que eran licántropos, sirenas, duendes, hadas y otras cosas más.

-Tío Hiroaki… Los demás monstruos pueden ser tanto nuestros súbditos y sirviente como nuestros amigos… Si de verdad piensas que los demás monstruos sólo son unos súbditos y sirvientes nunca debiste haberme dejado entablan una amistad con Ken- Dijo Takeru mientras que recordaba a Ken con una gran sonrisa debido a que Ken no era sólo su mejor amigo sino que fue el primer amigo que tuvo.

-En realidad te lo prohibimos, pero tú nos desobedeciste y te hiciste amigo de él igual- Dijo Hiroaki al recordar cómo fue la primera vez que Takeru desobedecía una orden.

-**¿**En serio**?** Entonces mejor no dijo nada-

-Takeru… La razón por la que mi padre le pidió a ese licántropo que fuera a buscarte fue porque sabíamos perfectamente que si le decíamos a un vampiro, tú no harías caso- Dijo Yamato con el ceño fruncido -Pero no fuiste llamado aquí para hablar de tus amistades ni tampoco para castigarte por tu desobediencia… Sino para hablar de un deber que mi padre te otorgará ahora mismo-

-**¿**A qué te refieres**?**- Preguntó Takeru muy extrañado por lo último que dijo su primo.

-Takeru… Estuve pensándolo y pon fin he decidido nombrarte mi sucesor en el Concejo de los Monstruos-

-**¿**Qué**?** **¿**Yo**?**- Preguntó Takeru muy sorprendido -Pero… Pero **¿**Y qué hay de Yamato**?** Él es mayor y es tú hijo… Yo sólo soy tu sobrino **¡**Soy el hijo de tu hermano menor**!**... Creo que ese gran título le corresponde a Matt por derecho-

-Takeru… Sus derechos de nacimiento se limitan a nuestros derechos familiares… Así también como a nuestras tropas- Dijo Hiroaki mientras que se sentaba en la gran silla nuevamente -Los miembros del consejo pueden elegir al individuo que será el siguiente en representar a todos los monstruos-

-Pero… Pero yo…-

-Takeru… Aunque el Consejo de los Monstruos este integrado sólo de vampiros, ellos representan a todos los monstruos de aquí… A todas las criaturas -Dijo Yamato con una media sonrisa -Por eso a mí no me sorprendería que algún día elijan a un individuo que no sea un vampiro-

-Yamato… Te confieso que siempre pensé que te elegirían a ti debido a que siempre fuiste muy bueno en estos asuntos-

-Gracias-

-Takeru, es verdad que tu primo posee muchas cualidades… Él es muy hábil, tiene valor y un gran sentido del orgullo… No obstante, tú eres mucho menor impulsivo que él… También siempre has sido muy ingenioso **¡**Nunca actúas sin antes pensar**!** Y aunque sueles ser algo distraído, tú eres un gran guerrero… No sólo de combate sino también de estrategia **¡**Todos los del consejo dicen que eres el candidato ideal para el trabajo**!**-

-No tengo otra opción **¿**Verdad**?**- Preguntó Takeru mientras que se rascaba su cabeza algo incómodo.

-Yo creo que no… Además no sólo se trata del deber de nuestra familia sino también de nuestro legado- Respondió Hiroaki con una media sonrisa -Ya puedes retirarte-

-Muchas Gracias- Dijo Takeru mientras que él caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al tocar la manija -Antes de irme **¿**Puedo pedirte un favor, tío**?**-

-**¿**Qué sucede**?**-

-**¿**Puedo ir al Pueblo de los Humanos sólo una vez más**?**- Preguntó Takeru casi en suplica mientras que miraba a su tío directamente a los ojos.

-Takeru…-

-Sólo es para encontrar el diario número 3… Ken debe saber cómo son los humanos que lo encontraron **¡**Él puede ayudarme en todo**!**- Dijo Takeru mientras que ponía sus manos en forma de puño.

-Pero cuando encuentres a esos humanos **¿**Qué harás**?**- Preguntó Yamato mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Me encargaré de eso cuando llegue el momento- Respondió Takeru mirando a Yamato con el ceño fruncido y acto después dirigió una mirada nostálgica en el cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared.

-_Nosotros en serio deberíamos deshacernos de eso_- Pensó Yamato para su adentro.

-Takeru… Los humanos son unas criaturas muy malvadas- Dijo Hiroaki mientras que trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Takeru –Talvez no sobrevivas ahí ni 20 minutos-

-Pero… Pero quiero recuperar a mi familia- Dijo Takeru sin apartar su mirada nostálgica del cuadro -Y ese diario puede ayudarme-

-Escúchame bien, Takeru… Nosotros no pensamos en perder a otro miembro de nuestra familia así que tú…-

-**¡**Puedes ir**!**- Dijo Hiroaki deteniendo el discurso de Yamato y mirando a su sobrino directamente a los ojos

-**¿**Qué**?**- Preguntaron los dos rubios al unísono y completamente extrañados.

-Ya me escuchaste **¡**Puedes ir**!**-

-Padre **¿**Estás hablando en serio**?**- Preguntó Yamato al no creer lo que ese hombre estaba diciendo.

-**¡**Sí**!** Hablo en serio-

-**¿**No hay ningún truco en esto**?**- Preguntó Takeru mientras que miraba a su tío con los brazos cruzados.

-El truco es que vayas antes de que cambien de opinión-

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Takeru con una gran sonrisa mientras que salía corriendo por puerta para ir a ver a Ken que aún seguía afuera del castillo.

-Padre… **¿**Por qué lo dejaste**?**-

-Para enseñarle algo…-

-**¿**Sabes algo**?** En ocasiones no te entiendo- Dijo Yamato mientras que salía de ese lugar para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Necesito una copa de vino enorme- Dijo Hiroaki para sí mismo mientras que frotaba su sien pensando en la situación en la que se había metido.


End file.
